


Galaxies Blurring By

by Pyrone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrone/pseuds/Pyrone
Summary: On the way to Vormir there is a conversation. It went something like this.
Kudos: 4





	Galaxies Blurring By

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you  Rebelmeg. For the title and last bit of push for me to post this.  
> Second of all, have a happy and safe new year.

“He’d love this,” Natasha says softly watching space go by around them. The stars planets galaxies blurring by as they were flying through space. Clint watches a whisper of a smile stay on her face as the light changes colours around them. He’d probably think she was just as stunning as he did this moment. Her Soldier, her American, that beautiful man she’s dreamt of for over twenty years; he would probably love exploring with her. There is the entirety of space and all the bad guys and disasters that come with it. At least according to Nebula, there were a lot of disasters.

They both knew who he was, they haven’t talked about it in the five years her soldier’s been ash. The five years Clint’s been on a personal mission. How he’d glanced at the dossier of the Enchanciles who were lost to the snap, then at Natasha who crossed her arms and looked away. A subtle shake of her head and a quick sign of ‘don’t talk’ 

“He would, maybe you can figure out something with Carol or Rocket,” Clint suggests watching her smile. Carol probably wouldn’t mind some company. And the Guardian’s ship had room for more people. Though how much room he wasn’t sure. 

“Maybe. I am not calling him Bucky though. I have never in one moment in my life called him that. Unless it’s talking to Steve, and that’s because he insists” Natasha says firmly, then her smile breaks through. He’d trust Bucky to watch for her, from the sounds of what she remembers they watched for each other as close as he and Nat watched for each other. And this was Sargent James Barnes. 

“You think he remembers you?” Clint asks slipping into the present tense because they are getting him back, everyone. His family, everyone. This mission is the one. 

“Maybe. If not I’ll help. And if he doesn’t, what’s stopping me from getting to know who he would be now?” Natasha smiles a moment again. “And we could go learning about all the aliens and technology and how to figure out their tics and body language. Improve my skills even more by being able to figure out alien body language. You have to imagine some of them have developed different threat language. Or different reactions to threats. Different arrangements of organs.” She let herself pause to think of more things, and probably admire the light show around them. Clint sure as hell knew he was going to dream about this. And tell the kids all about it. 

“And Barnes wouldn’t have to worry about Hydra fucking with his head out there. No one would know. Be good for you two,” Clint adds with a small laugh. “We’ll get everyone back.”

“We will.” Natasha nods and looks out the windows in awe. Clint smiles thinking for a moment about how cool Cooper and Lilah are going to find this. 

“I wish we had time for pictures because Cooper and Lila are never going to believe me,” Clint laughs as Natasha pulls her phone and takes a picture of him. Clint glances down at her phone and pauses. “Now how are we going to send this picture? Because I have no bars, Nat.” 

Natasha casually reaches across the gap and plucks his phone out. “Get over here,” Natasha casually orders as she unlocks his phone and gets to his camera app. Clint undoes the seatbelt and crouches beside Natasha. He watches her adjust the angle and shift the seat so that the picture will show the controls and the damn incredible view they have. “On three”

“And there’s my proof,” Clint says softly as he buckles back in. 

“Lila is going to argue that it’s been somehow shopped,” Natasha says dryly as she looks down at the screens.

“Because she is a teenager and thus skeptical about anything cool her dad does,” Clint answers back equally dry. “We’re almost there, ready?”

“Yeah”


End file.
